la rutina
by onighiri-chan
Summary: sigamos la vida de helga ahora que esta en la secundaria que cosas nuevas le esperan espero que les guste .


Otro torpe y bello día " desia con sarcasmo helga y es que la razón de su mal humos era el que su "querida y perfecta hermana

"Otro día mas " decía con sarcasmo Helga y es que la razón de su mal humos era el que su "querida y perfecta hermana estaba de visita " tomo su acostumbrado baño matinal y se dirigió a su ropero de siempre el mismo conjunto pero valla su sorpresa su ropa no estaba

Que rayos?

O lo siento querida pero la ropa de Olga nueva ya no daba así que pusimos la vieja en tu ropero

**Y mi ropa?** Decía cada vez mas molesta

La tiramos esa ropa fea ya no te venia así que puedes usar algunas de las ropas de Olga

Que acaso están locos yo no usare la ropa de Olga ni en un millón de años

Sin mas remedio tomo un pequeño conjunto que le pareció decente pera su estilo una falda rosada acompañada de una pequeña blusa blanca

Me veo ridícula se decía así misma , ase ya mucho que sabia que su vieja ropa la quedaba chica pero nunca esperaría usar la ropa de Olga , con cansancio arreglo su cabello en ana coleta y la amarro con su moño

Ahora que lo pensaba ase mucho que dejo de ser una niña de nueva ahora era la chica de trece tenia que lucir como tal, todos ya han cambiado mucho en estos años , pero ella no , ella no quería dejar atrás su pasado , nunca había sido buena olvidando y tomando nuevas cosas , sus piro con cansancio y tomo su camino ala escuela como de costumbre no acaso era raro la secundaria era exactamente igual a la primaria , los mismos pasillos , las mismas personas , la misma vida

Que aburrido se decía así misma lo admitía todo era una aburrida rutina de un hola y un adiós .

bueno casi porque había algo que asía que incluso los días mas aburridos de su vida fueran los mejores y ese era el , su gran príncipe dorado, no azul los azules son tan comunes y el no es común el era lo bueno entre lo mejor , lo amble entre los amables y lo recto entre los rectos , que mas le podía hacer falta para darle sabor a su vida tan monótona solo una cosa tener el valor de decirle lo que valía para ella pensaría cualquiera pero eso no era necesario lo suyo las palabras no eran suficientes para expresarlo , sus acciones lo decían todo , ocultado para la gente tal vez pero ella sabia que para el no , ella sabia que el veía mas allá de lo que los demás no.

Pero si palabras era lo que faltaba se las daría pero al estilo Pataky

A ver jóvenes ayer les pedí que hicieran unos poemas alguien podría leernos el suyo

Una mano se hizo notar en el salón era la de Helga si era Helga G Patky .

pero que importaba el pensar en el le daba el valor para hacer eso y mucho mas a de mas esta seria de demostrar cuanto lo quiere

Muy bien Pataky lea nos el suyo

Se paro frente al salón tomo una pequeña bocanada de aire para hacer necesitaría valor.

pero ella lo conseguiría con sola cruzar su mirada con la de el que le diera esa bella sonrisa que solo el le puede dar , esa confianza que con nadie mas pudiera encontrar, y se dispuso a hablar

**En el paraíso de tus ojos,  
me pierdo porque estoy perdida,  
en la paz de tus labios,  
**

**me encuentro porque estoy contigo,  
en el universo de tu alma,  
vivo con mil sentidos,  
en ti, vivo amándote.**

Sabes a silencio y a sueños,  
con melodías de ternura  
y tacto de deseo,

**sabes a mi mundo,  
a todo lo que anhelo,  
sabes a amor, a mi amor**

El silencio domino el salón de repente hasta cierto cabeza de balón se paro y empezó a aplaudir y pronto todos le siguieron

**Eso fue genial Helga eres una gran poeta** se escuchaba por todo el salón

El timbre sonó ya era hora de la salida

Muy bien niños nos vemos mañana , todos salieron pronto del salón excepto ciertos rubios que se ven con cierto brillo en los ojos

Eso fue muy bonota Helga Gracias lo sabia el había visto mas allá de que esto fuera una tare el había visto que eran palabras dichas con el corazón

**Como sete ocurrió un poema tan bonito** decía con cierta risa picara

**Tuve una gran fuente de inspiración** le respondió dela misma manera , pronto Arnold tomo ala niña de la cintura y la acerco a el

**Crees que un beso te daría la inspiración para hacer un poema mas **dijo acercando se a sus labios y dándole un bello y apasionado beso

No . no podría hacer un poema mas dijo con cierta seriedad la rubia

_Arnold se desilusiono con lo escuchado y soltó ala chica pero esta lo halo hacia ella y le planto un beso mas_

Porque con un solo beso tuyo nacen cientos y todos son para ti

Después de todo este no seria un día tan aburrido pensó ella, por que ya hace un mes que a Arnold la gustaba voltear sus rutinas y convertir las en una nueva aventura en un nuevo día de romance

**Te amo Helga **

**Igual que yo **


End file.
